A major drawback of large-scale solar energy use has been the initial cost of installation and relative inefficiencies of collection. The art is still generally saddled with expensive copper absorbers for intermediate temperature hot water heat, plastics of limited temperature range for low temperature pool heat, exotic and expensive composites for high temperature heat. The solar inventory on intermediate absorbers alone can become unwieldy in striving to accomodate the many sizes of collectors presently being distributed to the market place. Except for pool heating, of the various configurations using plastic materials which have been proposed, none to date has been commercially significant. Thus, the present invention is directed toward providing a simple, inexpensive, durable solar energy absorber adapted to serve low, intermediate and high temperatures.
The teachings set forth in applicant's co-pending application provide for low, intermediate and high temperature solar collectors having the advantage of increased solar collection by means of lens augmention for the absorber and a wide range of solar acceptance angles.